


Thorne in my side

by Forget_Me_Not_Angel13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_Me_Not_Angel13/pseuds/Forget_Me_Not_Angel13
Summary: Short piece, part of daily writing 11/10/2020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Thorne in my side

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/opening-line/

So I suppose you want to ask me why I left her. Why I left the woman who went to Hell and back to save me. Literally. 

After I died the first time I tumbled into the sulfurous burning pit. It’s not as bad, yet a thousand times worse than what I’ve heard it’s like. Nothing could’ve prepared me for the pain. Every part of me felt like it was on fire and freezing at the same time. It made my bones ache and my skin ripple with agony.

I knew I’d end up there. Nowhere else for me to go after all I had done in my lifetime and even previous ones. I had accepted it the moment I picked up a blade and made my way out into the cold, dark night. If only it hadn’t been so soon. I still had work to do and it was cut short by some ridiculous mortal who rammed my car head-on. Stupid drunken creature.

Humans act like they can handle anything, act like they are invincible or like they can recover from anything they put their bodies and minds through. They can’t. They cause irreparable damage to their souls and vessels. Each life you live leaves your body marred, leaves it weaker and weaker until you can no longer regenerate. 

Different substances will do less damage than others of course. Nothing wrong with indulging in sugary drinks, or alcoholic ones at that. At least not in moderation. Some mortals live every life drowning in them and live significantly less lives than those who don’t. Desserts and meats don’t do much either. Might make you gain weight or become bloated but that goes away in one lifetime. 

Emotions are the ones you have to worry about. Anger and sadness are the most toxic. They burn out your soul the most quickly. You can feel it eating away your liver, incinerate your love and happiness, it cremates your euphoria. Leaves ashes and fills you with cold, hard coals that will burn hotter in the next life. 

That’s part of the reason why I left Thorne. She made me angrier than anyone and anything I had ever encountered before. She was so happy all the damn time. Despite existing in the world at the same time as heartless monsters, a handful she encountered herself. She thought everyone could be saved. 

She was wrong. 

Not all monsters can be saved.

None are worth saving.

Especially not me.


End file.
